


Netta's Visit

by SeeDe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Body Hatred, But just a tiny bit, M/M, Other, Part of 'Nothing is wrong angel', Surprises for Jacob, T for Neds swearing, it's Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: It was a night to remember a bloody heaven in this damned city. Jacob had him, all of him and he was sure he had ruined him for every whore on the streets and now, he had the outcome of their carefree night.All in all Ned would have to visit a doctor for confirmation and if it was really the outcome he feared, than he shouldn't be Ned Wynert.He still had a dress under all of his old clothes- dusty, rumpled- a maids dress. With a wig and more shame than he could imagine he made his way to a cheap doctor in Whitechapel."My congratulations Miss, you are indeed pregnant and a healthy..."The look of horror on his face must have stopped the good doctor in his words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Works as prequel to 'Nothing is wrong angel' but is more like Ned reviewing the time he learned about Annetta.  
> and fluffy as hell ^^  
> like the other, no beta involved -.-  
> have fun :D

_Prequel for:[' **Nothing is wrong angel'**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9012301)_

 

  
Ned could remember it all. He has been sick for days, couldn't smell any food without having to run. He lost weight and maybe that was the reason he saw it early on.  
This bump in his lower tummy. His normally flat stomach was pressurised in this part but didn't hurt under the light pressure of his hand.  
It was the first moment he became terrified, he was walking up and down in his flat. Maybe he was becoming ill or it was a Tumor or... he recalled a certain night some weeks back.  
One of the bigger warehouses has been under attack by a splinter group of the last Blighters.  
A desperate effort with no outcome than death and destruction. Jacob made a surprise visit this night, firmly convinced that with Evie's presence all this would never have happened. If he would had drunk Ned's brandy than it would have been repairable with a view harsh words and a laughter, but he didn't. His tall body was degrading itself on his couch, this self-doubt kicked puppy look on his face. Ned was drunk and angry, angry over the loss of his wares, at the Blighters for killing more than a dozen of innocents in this, but over all for putting his Jacob in such a state.  
And Ned, Netta had given in.

  
It was a night to remember a bloody heaven on this damned city. Jacob had him, all of him and he was sure he had ruined him for every whore on the streets and now, he had the outcome of their carefree night.  
All in all Ned would have to visit a doctor for confirmation and if it was really the outcome he feared, than he shouldn't be Ned Wynert at this time.  
He still had a dress under all of his old clothes- dusty, rumpled- a maids dress. With a wig and more shame than he could imagine he made his way to a cheap doctor in Whitechaple.  
"My congratulations Miss, you are indeed pregnant and a healthy..."  
The look of horror on his face must have stopped the good doctor in his words. Netta clinched her hands together that it almost draw blood in her palms. Fuck, fuck, bloody fucking hell.  
"I see you are anything except delighted with this news."  
He gave a sign and eventually spoke in a quite, calming tone.

  
"If you want madam, there it a new medication..."  
"NO!" He screamed and hugged his legs tight to him, protective of his belly and the baby. Jacobs baby. He couldn't do this, he would never do this. It would ruin Jacob if he would find out and muller Ned's sanity and will to live. No, this baby were to live.  
"My apologies doctor but I have to be on my way. Thank you for your time." He mumbled fast and jumped on his feet.  
"Please Miss. I know your story." That froze him in his tracks.  
"A elegant daughter of a wealthy family, that had some fun with a bad boy of the streets. Now you need to keep face for your parents, your hands and skin are far to delicate for a maid Miss.  
The offer still stands. Take some consideration time Miss."  
This wicked street dog thinks he knows all. He would have liked to punch him.  
"You are wrong Mister. This."  
A caress over the small bump.  
"Will be the beginning of my true wealthy family." That was the first and- for a long time- last confidence he had about this.

 

* * *

  
Shortly afterwards he was laying on his back again. Draped over his working desk and Jacob on his knees in front of him, biting small marks on his hip. Ned had forgotten how the man loved to feel his skin and was too late as he remembered.  
"Stop!"  
He'd catch the hand of the assassin but not before he had felt the firmness under his fingers. Surprise, confusion and than realisation flew over his handsome face. When he got to his feet his features were blank. His dark, green eyes bored in Ned's until the thief released his hand from his firm, white knuckled grip. He pressed his eyelids tight, cursed every god he knew and waited for the storm of Jacobs guilt to break lose.  
It never started, not in his presence at least, there were some careful pressure points of callused fingers along the bump, it came to hold and a warm broad hand rested over the unborn.  
Ned felt tears muster in his eyes.

  
"You ok?" It was almost too quiet, a breath out of Jacobs mouth with more concerned love he ever had heard. When the tips of familiar fingers reached his face, he threw is head to the side. The idiot would see his tears but he will not feel how he shivered like a dame in distress. This whole disgusting body vibrated with his fear, so Jacob would feel it anyway. He didn't pulled back the second time the hand reached his face. This rough hand, caring, warm hand wiped the tears from his cheek. His low voice when he helped him sit up and pressed his forehead against Ned's, asking:  
"Talk to me. If you, if you don't want the..."  
The words broken. He was scared to ask, so Ned didn't let him finish. His eyes still shut tight he begun to let his nightmares flow out of his mouth.

  
"Bloody hell-damned doc, tried to talk me into being a lab pig if I want it gone."  
He could fell the men tense up so he continued faster.  
"Sickness in the mornings, can't eat my favorite food, I'm more moody than ever and this fucking skin appendages straining all day..."  
He was fussing but he had every damn right to do it!  
Head Red from anger he opens his still running eyes and saw it again!  
"Your bloody puppy eyes! Looking back at me every second it's dark! This bloody fuckeen green eyes looking at me from a fucking angelic child's face!"  
His breath was coming hash now but he was not finish yet.  
"So to answer your fucking stupid question!" Ned teared his eyes wide open.  
"No! I won't have it gone!"

  
All of his servants must have fled by now but not this arse. Ned glared at his face and he was smiling. This fucking idiot was smiling like the sun on the hottest summer day! The blood in his veins was boiling.  
"You fucking wanker! Stop smiling at me! Why are you not freaken' out!?"  
The smile rolled in a smirk.  
"Oh I definitely will later on a high rooftop, but one of us is enough for now."  
Ned felt like the bloody child here, he was suppose to be the adult for christ sake. Jacob had him in his embrace while he was still shaking from his anger. Or was it something else? Ned wouldn't admit to something else, it was definitely anger.  
"You know.." stated Jacob and waited for Ned's defensive hiss, that didn't happened.  
"I never thought I would be a father one day and now... it's barley a month since Evie left with Greenie!" He was laughing, warm and truly happy.  
"London is doomed. You really fucked up Frye."  
"At least I fucked you in the process."

  
They laughed a while and Ned let all his fears get lost in Jacobs hug, but the moment had to end eventually and Jacob was the one to break the silence.  
"What about your business? A lot of the criminals are dumb, but your thieves?"  
Ned took a long breath, what could he do. He could hide it only for so long and his most loyal thieves surely took the hint that something was wrong.  
"Ned Wynert will be out of country for a while, it seems his distant cousin Henrietta will take over business for the time."  
"Only to vanish afterwards I presume?"  
His tone was amused with a slight tick of worry.

  
"Indeed. Without her newborn of course. She could never afford a kid with her small income so she will leave it with her annoyed wealthy cousin."  
The smile widen.  
"And the flirtatious business partner. My! Everyone will damn her a horrible mother."  
"And she would have been, but I'm sure her cousin will manage.  
Somehow he has to."  
Gods he wanted a drink, but Jacob made a reach for it before he could regret sipping, and emptied the glas in one go.  
"This kid is gonna be one hell of a nightmare for all of the coppers and templars."

 

 


End file.
